


Paper Love

by Voirloup



Series: 50Nuances [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Character Death, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Fanfiction, GPS Soulmate, Grief/Mourning, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Luffy/Usopp, Omega Verse, Pining, Two Endings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Recueils de textes AU dans le cadre du 50Nuances
Relationships: Minor Nami/Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 50Nuances [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035381
Comments: 42
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

« Un loup-garou. »

« Yep. »

Le blond regardait son colocataire avec une mine suspicieuse. Il pouvait comprendre. Après tout ça faisait quoi ? Deux ans qu’ils vivaient en colocation et ce n’était pas comme s’il disait sur tout les toits qu’il était une créature surnaturelle. Le seul au courant dans leur petite bande était Luffy, mais seulement parce qu’il était lui-même une créature surnaturelle également. 

« Tu m’excuses mais j’ai vraiment du mal à le croire hein. » Zoro le savait, il pouvait l’entendre dans la moindre intonation de son camarade. « Comment tu veux que je puisse croire un truc pareil mec ? »

Le vert eut un sourire amusé avant d’enclencher le début de transformation. Rapidement, sa mâchoire commença à grandir sous le choc de son ami qui venait de faire tomber sa cigarette dans l’évier. Oui peut-être que l’annoncer juste après le repas n’était pas non plus la meilleure idée qu’il avait eu mais c’était suffisamment compliqué à annoncer comme ça. 

Il faisait comme il pouvait ok ?

Il eut un silence durant lequel Zoro inversa la transformation légèrement entamée et Sanji le regardait comme s’il ne l’avait jamais vu. Il n’était plus sûr que ce soit une si bonne idée au final.   
.

C’était Luffy, quelques jours avant, qui l’avait persuadé de parler de sa particularité canine à leur ami commun. Il savait qu’il cela devait arriver tôt ou tard, Sanji était son colocataire, c’était déjà un miracle qu’il n’ait rien remarqué durant ces deux dernières années. Mais c’était logique vu que le cuistot était plus souvent dans les cuisines du Baratie que dans l’appartement, et dans ce dernier c’était principalement entre la douche et son lit qu’il partageait son temps. 

Et il fallait bien qu’il lui annonce vu qu’il était, légèrement, en béguin sur lui. Enfin pour être plus juste, Zoro savait qu’il avait un béguin sur son colocataire et que ce dernier en avait un pour lui. 

Il pouvait le sentir et l’entendre. C’était à la fois flatteur et un peu chiant. Parce qu’il avait juste envie de sauter sur le blond constamment mais il se forçait à rien faire parce que… bah Sanji n’en avait juste aucune idée. 

Il ne savait que son colocataire était en béguin sur lui. Qu’il était un loup-garou. Qu’il sentait et entendait littéralement tout l’appartement sans soucis (et celui du voisin aussi, un peu à cause de murs pas totalement bien isolés par endroit). 

Donc ouais. Il fallait qu’il annonce sa particularité pour annoncer l’autre chose. 

Sauf que dieu ça ne serait pas de la tarte.  
.

« Ok laisse-moi reprendre tu veux ? » 

Le vert s’amusa de l’air totalement perdu du blond. C’était si rare de le voir perdre ses moyens, et mignon aussi. Ce dernier avait laissé sa vaisselle en suspens pour qu’ils puissent discuter de tout ça dans le canapé, ce qui était franchement plus confortable pour l’étudiant. 

« Ca fait deux ans qu’on vit ensemble et j’apprends maintenant que tu es un loup-garou. Que donc, tu peux devenir un loup. » il acquiesça « Entendre et sentir sur un bon kilomètre à la ronde. Et pourtant tu te perds pour aller à la fac qui est littéralement face à l’appartement. »

Le blond eut un rire en le voyant se renfrogner, s’enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé que l’instant d’avant. Oui bon ok, il était pas très doué pour l’orientation mais ça changeait pas qu’il avec des capacités extraordinaires ! (Se perdre en étant un loup-garou en est une mais taisons-cela)

« Je cicatrise plus vite aussi. » fit-il en grognant.

« Vu ton masochisme c’est plutôt une bonne chose. » il roula des yeux sous le sourire amusé du cuistot. « Donc…. Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ? »

Zoro s’enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé si c’était possible. Bien sûr que son ami lui demandait pourquoi. Ce n’était pas une chose qu’on annonçait à la légère après tout. Il fallait bien une raison pour laquelle tout risquer, autant sa relation avec la personne en face que possiblement sa liberté, si une mauvaise personne venait à entendre les folies que racontait l’informé si celui-ci ne se taisait pas. 

Le monde n’était pas prêt pour le surnaturel. Il ne l’était plus depuis longtemps. 

« Je te fais confiance c’est tout. » ce n’était pas un mensonge, juste pas l’entière vérité. Il n’avait aucune raison de craindre un refus de la part de Sanji mais il voulait le laisser se faire à l’idée. « Je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour ne rien dire et pour garder ça pour toi. »

Il pouvait sentir la fierté et le contentement qui sortait de son camarade mais c’est son sourire doux qui fit rougir le loup-garou. 

« Ok. » fit simplement le chef « Et bien je vais avoir un millier de blagues de chien à faire pour rattraper mes deux années de méconnaissance. »

« Non vraiment t’es pas obligé de faire ça... »

« Meuh si Volt. » Zoro grogna, il venait de lâcher un monstre « Maintenant sois un gentil garçon et va nous chercher des bières qu’on regarde un film tranquille. »

« Je te hais. » répondit-il en se levant.

Il entendit clairement le c’est faux tu m’aimes, que s’amusa à murmurer le blond. Et oui. Il l’aimait.   
.  
.  
.

Bonus -   
.

« Mais du coup » commença Sanji, en plein milieu du Bossu de Notre-Dame « Tu peux entendre tout l’appartement ? »

« Oui ? » il l’avait déjà précisé mais il ne voyait pas le problème actuellement. Il sentit la gêne et l’angoisse de son ami avant de comprendre où il venait en venir. Puis il percuta. « Non oh putain non je n’écoute pas quand tu te masturbes ou tu baises ! Bordel de merde San’ ! »

« Quoi ?! Tu as dis que t’entendais tout ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’en voulant rentrer sur le Sunny, à la maison, il tombait sur Sanji à la place. 

Il n’avait jamais réellement cherché à comprendre pourquoi il finissait par trouver le cuistot plutôt que le port, bien trop prit dans les réparties qu’ils pouvaient se lancer à chaque fois qu’ils se croisaient. Ils avaient de drôle de salutations mais Zoro aimait bien. C’était un moyen de pousser son imagination toujours plus loin, même si le blond avait plus de choix que lui pour cela. 

En tant que cuisinier, il avait un nombre incalculable de comparaison pour ses cheveux verts. Certes il y avait des préférences mais ce n’était pas rare que Sanji lui trouve un nouveau surnom au pif total parce qu’il avait cuisinier tel ou tel plat plus tôt dans la journée (il avait fait une fois une salade d'épinard et ce fût son surnom pour la journée, par exemple).

Il n’était donc pas étonné ce jours-là de tomber sur Sanji, assit sur les rochers au bord de l’océan face à lui, plutôt qu’au bateau comme il avait pourtant prévu. 

« Le port est de l’autre côté de l’île tu le sais n’est-ce pas ? » fit la voix amusé du blond.

Le vert grogna pour toute réponse en se posant dans le sable près de son camarade. Il n’était pas le seul à avoir remarqué cette étrange façon qu’il avait de rentrer au Sunny toujours accompagné du blond. Ou seul quand ce dernier était déjà sur le navire. 

Robin lui avait raconté des histoires étranges d’âme-sœurs qui se retrouvaient toujours parce que leurs corps leur disaient la direction à suivre pour retrouver l’autre. Il n’y avait aucune preuve d’une réelle liaison d’âmes ou simplement une très bonne connaissance de l’autre personne mais la brune s’était aussitôt amusée à faire un parallèle avec ses contes et eux. 

Il savait qu’il se prenait sûrement la tête pour rien. Après tout, il n’y avait aucune chance pour que ce genre de chose existe. 

Mais il voyait aussi la façon dont Luffy savait toujours où pouvait être Usopp et inversement. 

Il voyait le regard de Nami toujours vaguer vers un certain point de l’horizon, en disant qu’Alabasta était au loin de l’autre côté du monde. 

Il voyait le regard de Robin partir vers l’océan sans que personne ne sache réellement vers quoi il allait. Il voyait celui de Franky qui allait dans une direction proche de celui de Nami, comme s’il avait laissé lui aussi quelque chose en arrière sans savoir quoi. Il voyait celui de Jinbei fixer le fond de l’océan. 

Il voyait ça. Mais il n’arrivait pas à ce dire que ces histoires, ces contes de fées pouvaient être réels. 

« Aller viens. Je nous ramène à la maison. »

Zoro ne s’était même pas rendu compte que son camarade s’était levé et avait finit sa cigarette. Cela ne l’inquiéta même pas. Ce n’était pas neuf, le fait qu’avec Sanji à ses côtés il faisait moins attention autour de lui, moins attention aux possibles menaces. 

Parce qu’il savait que le cook aurait ses arrières. Parce qu’il savait qu’il était en sécurité. Parce qu’il était à la maison.


	3. Chapter 3

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait tant rire ? » demanda Zoro en passant derrière son collègue. Sanji était la co-star du show sur lequel ils bossaient. Ca faisait maintenant deux ans qu’ils travaillaient ensemble et cela se passait plutôt bien. Même si leurs personnages s’entendaient à moitié et finissaient toujours par s’engueuler. 

Ce qui les faisaient souvent rire.

« Oh une fanfic. »

Le vert papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant de regarder par dessus son épaule. En effet, l’écran du téléphone était bien sur la plateforme Ao3, connue par tous les acteurs maintenant à force d’en entendre parler autant par les fans que par les journalistes. 

« Okeeeeey. » fit-il pour toute réponse en se rasseyant dans un des fauteuils de la loge.

« Tu savais que nos perso étaient le couple principal de la plupart de ces histoires ? » déclara le blond avec un sourire amusé. « Le pire est que certaines tiennent vachement bien la route. Comme celle où nos perso s’enfuient en road-trip après la fin de la dernière saison. »

« Hein ? »

Sanji leva les yeux au ciel : « T’sais, la discussion que nos perso ont eu bourré ? Bah voilà, ça part de là. »

Zoro regarda son collègue repartir dans sa lecture en se demandant bien pourquoi les fans adoraient mettre des perso en couples qui ne l’étaient pas dans l’histoire de base. Mais bon, il ne chercherait pas plus loin. Et il n’irait pas lire des fanfictions.

De toute façon, il savait déjà que Sanji lui raconterai.


	4. Chapter 4

Sur le Sunny, tout le monde s’en foutait un peu du second genre. Qu’ils soient Alpha, Beta ou Omega, tout le monde se battaient avec la même ferveur et la même envie protectrice envers le reste de l’équipage. Tout le monde voulait réaliser leur rêve et celui de Luffy, ce Beta qui se prenait pour un Alpha. 

C’était une conversation très drôle à avoir avec les nouveaux de l’équipage, quand chacun c’était peu à peu rendu compte que leur capitaine n’était pas un second genre particulièrement fort. Non pas qu’il en avait besoin pour que des personnes le rejoignent encore et toujours. Mais certains étaient toujours aussi surpris par cette autorité naturelle venant du brun.

Donc tout le monde s’en fichait de leur second genre sur les planches du navire. Bien sûr, ils avaient dû trouver un équilibre pour que chacun puisse passer leur période de chaleur ou de rut tranquillement, que ce soit dans une chambre spécialement pour ça sur le Sunny ou sur une île quelconque, autant seul ou avec quelqu’un s’ils en avaient l’envie. 

Ils avaient tous leurs petites habitudes avant leur période, pour ceux qui en avaient du moins. C'est pour ça que tout le monde fût un peu surpris de voir les habitudes de Sanji resurgirent seulement un mois après sa dernière rut. 

Les Alphas n’en avaient que peu par rapport aux Omegas, une histoire de deux à trois par ans tandis que les autres les avaient quasiment tout les deux mois. 

A vrai dire, ce n’était pas la première fois que le cuistot avait ce genre de comportement depuis leur réunion. Zoro l’avait remarqué mais n’y avait pas tant fait attention. Il s’était dit que le blond était juste plus soumis aux phéromones dû à son ‘’enfer’’. Sauf que c’était de pire en pire. Il n’entrait pas à nouveau en rut mais il était aussi nerveux que s’il allait l’être.

Nami et lui allaient avoir leurs chaleurs bientôt, leurs cycles s’étaient synchronisés avec le temps et il ne serait pas surpris que Sanji soit dans tout ses états parce qu’il sentait la rousse encore plus fortement que le reste du temps. 

Les deux plus vieux StrawHat firent un shifumi pour savoir qui allait parler au cuistot et il perdit. 

Il trouva ce dernier dans le nid de pie, une des fenêtres grande ouverte à fumer tout en faisant des nœuds avec plusieurs bouts de tissus. Ok… C’était bizarre. On pourrait presque dire que le chef tricotait ou tissait. Ce qui était étrange vu qu’il n’était pas en relation avec qui que ce soit. C’était un truc pour certains Alphas de préparer un nid pour leurs Omegas, des fois ces derniers le faisaient d’eux mêmes aussi. 

Zoro avait cette habitude, dans un certain sens. Il se fichait bien qu’il y est un lit tant qu’il avait assez de couverture et de coussins pour s’entourer tranquillement.

Sanji l’avait senti, pas très étonnant en soit, et il s’efforçait à tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. 

« Depuis quand tu baves pas aux pieds de la sorcière ? Elle attend presque que ça là. » lança-t-il en espérant une réaction digne du sang chaud de son camarade. 

« Robin s’en occupera sans problèmes, crois-moi. »

Ok. Il s’était pas attendu à cette réponse. Bon la relation des deux femmes n’était pas très surprenante, il avait un nez merci bien mais il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que le blond soit si… tranquille à cette idée. Il ne voulait même pas savoir plus. Il savait déjà suffisamment venant de la brune qui parlait sans vraiment de barrière. 

« Parles juste. Tu tresses, ça en dit assez. »

Le chef poussa un soupir en jetant son œuvre, visiblement faite de cravates tient, à l’autre bout de la pièce. Une de ses mains retourna à sa cigarette pendant que l’autre s’ouvrait et se fermait frénétiquement sur sa jambe maintenant. C’était pas mieux que préparer un nid mais bon, Zoro pouvait pas faire mieux. 

« Si j’parle, j’vais finir dans l’océan. Pas que mais j’veux rester au sec marimo. » le sourire amusé, bien que tendu il le voyait, lui fit lever son œil au ciel. Son regard en disait suffisamment long vu que son camarade soupira. 

« J’suis plus sensible aux phéromones depuis notre retour. » ouais, ça tout le monde ou presque l’avait remarqué merci « Et vu mon attraction pour une certaine personne, son début de chaleur me pousse à bout. »

« Bah parles à Nami. Elle et Robin sont pas liées, donc essayes cuistot. » Sanji eut un petit rire amer et il tira sur sa cigarette avant d’expirer une grande bouffée de nicotine. L’oeil bleu se fit enfin sur lui et il eut l’impression d’être totalement mis à nu. 

« J’parle pas de Nami. Bien le problème. »

Il n’y avait pas d’autres Omegas dans l’équipage pourtan- 

« Oh. » sa réaction fit à nouveau rire l’autre homme de ce rire amer. 

« Ouais ‘’oh’’ comme tu dis. » 

Il eut un léger silence durant lequel le sabreur s’assit simplement en regardant son camarade fumer. Il ne s’était pas attendu à cette révélation à vrai dire. Bon en même temps il s’était attendu à finir par annoncer qu’il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il se passait parce que c’était clairement pas lui qu’il fallait envoyer pour parler au cuistot. 

Ils avaient beau être en parfaite harmonie quand c’était de se battre, de protéger les autres ou de sauver celui qui venait de se foutre à l’eau (par maladresse ou non), mais ouais le reste du temps c’était la guerre. Ne vous y méprenez pas, c’était surtout du jeu entre eux. Sanji serait toujours celui qui le comprendrai le mieux, avec Luffy et Nami sûrement. Et il était celui qui comprenait le mieux celui-ci. 

Mais il ne s’y était pas attendu tout de même. Parce que ça lui paraissait inespéré. Étrangement inespéré. 

Il n’était pas amoureux du chef. Pas complètement du moins. Il l’appréciait, avait confiance en lui et le trouvait beau ouais. Mais il n’était pas amoureux. Un béguin était sûrement plus proche de ce qu’il ressentait à présent et il était presque sûr que c’était pareil pour son camarade.

Sauf qu’il pourrait tomber amoureux du blond s’ils se laissaient le temps. Tomber vite et fort. 

« Ok. » répondit-il au bout d’un moment, brisant le silence qui s’était tenu jusque là.

« Ok ? » 

« Ouais ok. » redit-il sous les yeux étonnés de son, sûrement, futur amant. Il se leva pour redescendre vers le pont, maintenant qu’il avait résolu le problème, il pouvait laisser le cuistot à ses pensées. 

« J’serais dans ma chambre demain, s’tu veux essayer tu viens. » Se fût la dernière chose qu’il dit en fermant la porte du nid de pie.  
.

Le lendemain après-midi, Zoro bouillait dans sa propre peau alors qu’il s’énervait sur les multiples couvertures. Il n’avait aucune raison d’être sur les nerfs mais ses hormones lui brouillait l’esprit et, comme il n’arrivait pas à faire son nid correctement, il avait envie de déchiqueter tout pour recommencer. 

Il sentit Sanji avant que ce dernier ne toque à la porte, qu’il ouvrit à la volée par ailleurs. Son camarade avait un panier avec lui, rempli de trucs dont il n’avait aucune envie de regarder pour le moment. Il attrapa le blond par la chemise et ferma la porte d’un coup sec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> il y aura p'être une suite à cet OS, mais hors 50Nuances


	5. Chapter 5

Se retrouver dans la brume, ce n’était jamais bon. Surtout en plein océan. Le logpose ne tenait plus en place et c’était tout simplement impossible de se diriger pour le moment. Alors ils avaient jetés l’ancre non loin de la première micro-île qu’ils avaient trouvé. Elle était totalement vide, seul quelques espèces d’animaux et une petite forêt vierge étaient présents.

Ce n’était pas pour rassurer Usopp ou Chopper mais Sanji était heureux qu’ils aient en quelques sortes des réserves pour quelques jours en plus de celles sur le navire si jamais la brume mettait trop de temps à se dissiper.

Pas que mais la blague comme quoi Jinbei et le renne étaient des rations de survies en devenait moins une quand c’était la merde.

L’ambiance était tout de même assez joyeuse sur le bateau, étonnamment. Avec Luffy en tête de groupe, c’était compliqué d’avoir une ambiance dépressive certes. Mais le chef pensait que chacun avait leurs petits trucs qui feraient que l’ambiance chuterai inévitablement à un moment.

Il avait déjà commencé à rationner les plats, pour être sûr qu’ils tiennent longtemps. Au cas où les nuages de brume mettent trop de temps à disparaître. Peut-être il s’y prenait trop tôt ou il s’en faisait trop. Mais quand on avait déjà vécu la famine, on faisait en sorte de ne plus la subir.

Ce fût au bout de deux jours, en pleine nuit, que le chant commença.

Tous le monde fût sur le pont en quelques secondes et la mélodie disparut. Comme si de rien n’était. Comme s’ils avaient tous rêvé. Sauf que leurs regards en disaient assez. Ce n’était pas anodin. C’était quelque chose. Quelque chose qui se cachait dans la brume et qui les surveillait. Ils ne savaient pas quoi.

« Un chant de sirène ? » proposa Robin, un peu plus tard dans la cuisine, alors qu’ils étaient tous avec un verre de quelque chose de chaud. Personne n’avait pu retourner dans son lit.

« Peut-être. » répondit Jinbei « Je n’ai pas pu entendre assez pour définir. »

« Mais si s’en étaient, pourquoi elles se montrent pas ? » demanda le sabreur, bougon. Il n’y avait eu aucuns commentaires sur sa tenue et celle du blond quand ils étaient descendu du nid de pie. Ni pour les suçons qu’on voyait un peu partout sur le torse de ce dernier alors qu’il était accoudé derrière le comptoir.

« Elles nous connaissent pas et on est loin des terres de Neptune. » fit-il. « Elles ne sont peut-être pas au courant pour ce qu’il s’est passé là-bas. »

« Ce n’est pas impossible. » il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de l’homme requin qui ne plu pas au chef cuisinier, ni à son amant en vu du froncement de sourcil « Elles sont peut-être des rebelles. Des sirènes qui sont sorties des lois de Neptune parce qu’elles les exécraient. »

« On va se faire des potes ! » lança leur capitaine avec son entrain habituel. Mais il vit bien qu’ils étaient plusieurs à penser que cette histoire puait.

.

Non. Ils ne se firent pas des potes. Étonnamment.

Chaque nuit, le chant flottait dans la brume. Chaque nuit, il s’arrêtait quand ils étaient tous sur le pont. Et chaque nuit, ils avaient du mal à se rendormir.

Si le but était de les torturer, cela marchait assez bien. Enfin, ils avaient commencer à dormir durant la journée, à faire des siestes ici-et-là. Mais ça finirai par ne pas suffire. Ils le savaient tous bien.

Il fallait attendre que les chanteurs fassent quelque chose. Ou que la brume disparaisse enfin.

.

« Quand je disais qu’il fallait qu’on entre en contact avec ces trucs, je pensais pas à ça ! » hurla Nami alors que le bateau tanguait dans tout les sens. Comme s’ils étaient en pleine tempête.

Et les nombreuses algues qui s’accrochaient partout ne sentaient pas bons. Pas bons du tout. Et qu’importe que chacun mettent du sien pour toutes les détruire, elles revenaient toujours plus venant du fond de l’océan.

« Rah le bol ! » hurla Zoro « Jinbei on saute ! »

« T'es fou !? » hurla-t-il à son tour, en attrapant son amant par son haut « Elles vont vous attaquer là dessous ! Jinbei a p’être une chance mais tu vas juste finir noyé ! »

« Faut bien qu’on arrête ce truc ! Tu vois une autre solution ?! » il savait qu’il y en avait pas d’autre mais il ne pouvait pas -

« Pas si crève en passant merde ! » L’oeil face à lui s’adoucit presque pendant un instant. Putain il détestait quand ils paraissaient niais. C’était con mais ils n’aimaient pas se montrer. C’était leur bulle, c’était leur truc. Oui les autres étaient au courant et c’était suffisant. Ils n’avaient pas à voir plus.

« Je reviendrai. Promis. »

Il rongea son frein pour ne rien dire. Il avait confiance en Zoro. Bien sûr qu’il avait confiance en lui. Sauf que le fond de l’océan n’était pas fait pour les humains. Ce n’était pas fait pour eux. Ce n’était que la mort qui attendait ceux qui passaient par dessus bord. Soit par tempête, soit par trahison, soit parce qu’ils étaient déjà mort.

Les deux hommes foncèrent vers l’eau et Sanji ne pu rien faire de plus pour les en empêcher.

.

Les eaux se calmèrent. Les algues arrêtèrent d’essayer d’engloutir le Sunny par le fond. Il fût le premier à atteindre le bord pour vérifier que les deux plongeurs remontaient. Ils attendirent bien trop longtemps.

Sa tête rencontra le bois blanc de la rambarde alors que Franky et Usopp courraient en direction de la soute pour prendre le sous-marin. La main de Robin se posa sur son épaule mais il ne pouvait bouger.

Ces trucs, quelques qu’ils soient, les avaient emportés par le fond. Jinbei était mort. Zoro était mort.

« Stupide sabreur.. » marmonna-t-il. Il entendit le bruit significatif pour la porte marine du navire s’ouvrir mais il n’y croyait plus. Qu’ils les trouvent ou non, c’était trop tard pour le vert.

Il était mort.

Il ne se rendit compte qu’il pleurait que quand l’archéologue s’assit à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

_Bonus (ou encore, fin originale mais hey, le drama c’est bien donc on finit avant. A vous de voir quelle fin vous préférez) :_

_._

_Il fumait, assit sur la même parcelle du pont sur laquelle il avait comprit que ses camarades ne reviendraient pas. Franky et Usopp avaient passé plusieurs heures à fouiller le fond des océans autour de l’île mais ils n’avaient rien trouvé. Pas un corps. Pas un monstre. Pas le moindre signe que quelque chose c’était passé._

_Et la brume avait disparu quelques heures après la fin de la cohue._

_Sanji l’avait prit pour un signe que tout était terminé. Qu’il ne reverrait jamais son amant. Mort ou vivant qu’importe à ce niveau-là._

_Nami s’était occupée de la cuisine mais personne n’avait vraiment eu envie de manger. Lui-même n’avait même pas touché à l’assiette que Chopper lui avait posé non loin. Il n’arriverai pas à avaler quoique ce soit de toute façon. Son estomac était noué. Tout comme sa gorge._

_Il pourrait passer par dessus bord lui aussi. Après tout, il était sûr que certains s’attendaient à ce qu’il le fasse. Mais le vert n’aurait jamais apprécié ça. Et il n’avait pas envie de finir dans l’antre de Davy Jones pour se faire insulter par l’homme qu’il aimait merci bien._

_Il avait toujours sa putain de fierté._

_Il releva la tête quand le chant se fit une nouvelle fois. C’était différent. Plus grave. Étrangement, il avait l’impression de connaître la mélodie de celui-là. Elle lui rappelait celle que Zeff lui chantonnait enfant. Il le faisait lui-même des fois, rarement. Quand Zoro s’endormait à ses côt -_

_Il se releva et regarda la surface de l’océan. Il rêvait certainement, mais l’algue était bien trop verte pour qu’elle soit un résidu de ceux qu’ils avaient jetés par dessus bord. Et l’ombre sous elle était bien trop étrange._

_Sanji décida de se jeter à l’eau pour vérifier._


End file.
